Un retour dans le passé
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ou lorsque la mort d'un Nephilim ramène des événements du passé dans le présent, et que toute l'histoire change.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, une fic un peu spéciale qui reprend la théorie de quelques personnes du fandom anglophone sur un sujet particulier. Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit, et vous prie de m'excuser pour les incohérences présentes^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde (:**

* * *

Nathaniel entra en trombe dans le bureau de Naomi, l'air plus que soucieux, voire même paniqué, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent chez lui. Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce habituelle colorée de blanc et de gris, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'ange qui le protégeait. Naomi. Assise à son bureau, relisant des notes qu'elle devait avoir prises pendant une de ses réunions. Une hésitation fit son chemin jusqu'à l'ange masculin. Il n'était d'un coup plus sûr de vouloir révéler à sa chère protectrice ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre, mais comme pour l'enfoncer, Naomi leva la tête vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, Nathaniel ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, commenta-t-elle, levant le bout du nez de son dossier et le posant d'un geste élégant sur son bureau de verre.

Nathaniel avala difficilement sa salive, encore plus réticent à lui parler. Naomi le scruta de ses yeux bleus insondables, et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il hésitait encore à parler. Elle se concentra totalement sur lui, se leva, et vint à lui.

-Nathaniel, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Je ne veux pas te paraitre grossière, mais j'ai un dossier à finir.

-J'en suis conscient, mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Parle-moi quand même, ordonna-t-elle.

-La Nephilim est morte, déballa alors Nathaniel.

Naomi pencha la tête de côté, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Nephilim...elle en connaissait certains, il y en avait beaucoup dans l'Univers, tout de même !

-Et ? tenta-t-elle.

L'autre ange se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, ne sachant par quel autre moyen il pourrait lui annoncer sans se faire désintégrer sur-le-champ, car Naomi avait beau être une politicienne céleste, elle avait toujours ce caractère battant et téméraire. Froide de l'extérieur mais brûlante à l'intérieur, capable de détruire une ville en claquant des doigts ou en fermant simplement les yeux, en résumé, cet ange là n'avait rien de commun avec la plupart et était l'une des plus dangereuses créatures de la Création. Tranchant pour dire la vérité sans détour, Nathaniel finit par cracher le morceau.

-La seule Nephilim vivant sur Terre est morte.

-Je te demande pardon ? souffla-t-elle, commençant à craindre quelque chose en secret.

-Nous avons retrouvé son corps pendant que nous recherchions Castiel. Jane est morte, Naomi.

-Jane ?! Mais...comment est-elle morte ? se reprit Naomi alors qu'au fond, sa Grâce commençait à transpirer de peur et d'inquiétude.

-Nous l'avons retrouvé au sol, poignardée par une épée céleste. La plaie est située sur son cou, elle a été attaquée de dos, informa l'ange, craignant la future colère de sa patronne.

Pendant qu'il parlait, lui faisant sentir par sa Grâce son inquiétude pour elle, Naomi faisait les cent pas dans son bureau couvert de blanc et de verre. Son esprit réfléchissait déjà, et tant de questions se multipliaient en elle qu'elle eut du mal à se calmer pour redevenir à peu près l'ange froide qu'elle était censée être.

-Une bonne chose de faite...les Nephilim sont...des abominations, se força-t-elle à dire de sa voix la plus assurée.

Nathaniel lui jeta un regard quand il perçut dans sa voix un petit tremblement. Il en déduisit facilement ce que pensait en réalité la reine du Paradis, et s'approcha d'elle. Lui, il connaissait toute l'histoire de sa sœur, jusque dans les moindres détails. Il savait qu'elle mentait, même si elle mentait parfaitement bien.

-Je suis désolé que ton enfant soit parti rejoindre les étoiles, ma sœur.

-Ne dis pas ça d'elle, elle ne l'est pas...plus ! se reprit difficilement la femme.

-Je ne souhaite pas te manquer de respect, mais peut-être devrais-tu en parler, ma sœur. La mort de Jane t'affecte déjà, je le sens dans ta Grâce, osa-t-il avancer courageusement.

Il était un des seuls à pouvoir lui parler ainsi, elle lui avait donné une confiance immesurable. Il avait le droit de lire en elle quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était un privilège pour lui, un simple séraphin élevé à un rang qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'atteindre, mais Naomi l'avait repéré et amené dans l'Intelligence. Aujourd'hui encore, il l'en remerciait car elle était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Même l'Intelligence n'égalait pas l'ange brun, mais ça, Nathaniel le gardait pour lui, admirant juste sa sœur en silence et l'aidant quand il le fallait. Et cette fois encore, elle avait besoin de son aide. Les anges pouvaient bien parler de leurs soucis, après tout, même s'il n'y avait pas de _psychologues_, comme les auraient nommés les singes poilus.

-Je pensais l'avoir oublié, avoua Naomi en essayant à tout prix de contrôler sa voix.

-Tu l'as vu il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu devrais te replonger dans tes souvenirs pour calmer ta peine, suggéra-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur les épaules de Naomi.

Celle-ci fit un effort quasi surangélique pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion, mais au fond, sa Grâce criait déjà de rage, et pleurait sa peine. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on lui avait pris ce qu'elle avait cherché à cacher aux autres durant quelques centaines d'années. Seuls Nathaniel, Ion et Esper étaient au courant de ce secret, et désormais elle n'avait plus que Nathaniel pour en parler, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

-Revois tout ce qui s'est passé, et ensuite fais le vide dans ta Grâce majestueuse, murmura l'autre ange, la regardant avec une certaine tendresse dissimulée par ses airs d'ange sans sentiments.

_« Comme tous les jours, Naomi était en compagnie de Michel pour l'aider dans ses paperasses. Elle avait toujours aimé cela, et son frère en était surpris, lui avouant souvent qu'il avait horreur de ces choses qui lui pourrissaient la Grâce. Des dossiers à remplir, toujours des dossiers et encore des dossiers ! A chaque fois qu'il grommelait, son assistante lui offrait un rire franc, aimant leur complicité. Mais ce jour là, alors que Michel regardait d'un œil doré la demi-douzaine de dossiers qui l'attendait, sans doute un arrivage de dossiers sur les élèves de Metatron, il n'entendit pas Naomi, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur._

_Celle-ci grimaçait de douleur quelques fois, et se tenait à la table. Elle ne se sentait véritablement pas bien à en juger par les plaintes de sa belle Grâce. Michel l'envoya rapidement parler à Raphaël, s'inquiétant pour sa sœur. Lorsque Naomi arriva, elle salua le Guérisseur céleste et prit place sur un lit en plumes._

_-Tous les jeunes anges ont mal au ventre lorsqu'elles ont leur...tu sais, petite Naomi. La puberté._

_-Je le sais Raphaël, mais je devrais ressentir les symptômes et là, je ne sens pas la même chose. J'ai l'impression que c'est profondément enfoui en moi, déclara avec hésitation la brune._

_Raphaël lui offrit un sourire compatissant et la regarda de plus près, utilisant tout ce qu'il connaissait pour voir ce qui troublait autant l'ange femelle. Au bout de quelques analyses teintées de bavardage pour éviter de trop stresser la jeune ange, au moins une jeune adulte, Raphaël écarquilla les yeux en voyant les résultats planer devant ses yeux. Il fit des allers-retours de ses yeux entre Naomi et les résultats. La brune s'inquiéta, sachant que son frère ne se comportait pas souvent ainsi._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude._

_-Naomi...quel rapport as-tu avec les humains ?interrogea-t-il gravement en réponse._

_-Un rapport...normal. J'aide mon protégé, pourquoi ?_

_-Tu ne fais pas que cela, Naomi._

_-Explique-toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ais-je attrapé une de leurs maladies ? prit-elle peur._

_-C'est pire qu'une maladie. Tu portes un enfant de ton protégé, déclara Raphaël avec une soudaine froideur._

_Naomi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement. Elle chercha un long moment la réponse à cette étrange énigme, mais rien ne lui vint. Ce fut avec un soupir d'exaspération qu'elle se résigna à dire qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Et là, la phrase de Raphaël l'atteignit rapidement dans sa Grâce et dans son corps. Ses plumes se figèrent quand elle entendit cette toute petite phrase qui voulait tant dire :_

_-Tu es enceinte. »_

-C'était une erreur, Nathaniel. Mais je l'ai réparé, Michel pourra te le dire lorsqu'il reviendra, déclara avec rage la brune.

-Il n'est même pas au courant ! Est-ce que le père l'est, au moins ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Jane n'existe plus.

-Elle existe, elle a toujours existé. Nous l'avons protégé tous ensemble ! s'écria Nathaniel, ses yeux couleur noisettes perçants venant se planter dans ceux hargneux de sa patronne. Peut-être serait-il tant de lui avouer...

-Hors de question. Tout est fini maintenant. Elle était le dernier témoin de cette bêtise, et maintenant qu'elle est morte, il n'y a plus de passé, plus d'erreur. Reprenons nos affaires, désormais, trancha-t-elle d'un ton ne laissant aucune possibilité de refuser.

Seulement, Nathaniel la connaissait très bien. Il l'avait aidé durant cette période bien étrange. Il la connaissait comme s'il était son frère jumeau, et elle ne pouvait pas le duper très longtemps, si manipulatrice pouvait-elle être quand elle le voulait. Il s'approcha d'elle pendant que Naomi contemplait le Paradis de sa fenêtre blanche immaculée. Une jolie fenêtre aux propriétés incroyables, et aux usages tout aussi incroyables. L'ange mâle se posta derrière elle, et l'incita à continuer son voyage dans ses propres souvenirs. La blessure qui perforait sa Grâce en cet instant ne pourrait disparaitre que si elle s'avouait ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'avouer. A elle-même. Aux anges. A son ancien protégé.

_« Naomi regardait la Terre du haut d'un des balcons de la titanesque forteresse des anges. Ce n'était pas une forteresse à proprement parlé, c'était juste Michel qui avait voulu frimé et avait appelé ce havre de paix une forteresse. La brune se retourna vers l'autre côté, admirant une dernière fois l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un moment, au moment même où elle avait su ce qu'elle avait. Rester un ange n'était plus possible, surtout avec ces douleurs horribles et les lois qu'elle avait enfreintes. _

_Pendant qu'elle repartait dans l'autre sens, se penchant, des anges vinrent à elle. Nathaniel, Ion et Raphaël. Les trois seuls à savoir. Même Michel pensait qu'elle avait juste attrapé une petite maladie qu'elle allait vite soigner._

_-Ne bouge plus, Naomi ! ordonna fermement Raphaël, sachant ce qu'elle allait faire si personne ne l'arrêtait._

_-Ne me retenez pas, pria-t-elle juste._

_-Tu n'es pas obligée de devenir une paria en commettant cet acte. Père t'en voudra si tu deviens un ange déchu ! tenta de la raisonner le Guérisseur._

_-Je sais, mais j'ai fais pire. J'ai quelque chose de pire en moi...si Père m'accepte encore au Paradis quand je mourrais, je viendrais vous voir, murmura-t-elle._

_A travers les mèches brunes cachant légèrement ses yeux, les trois anges purent voir un regard brillant. Ses beaux saphirs menaçaient de fondre sous les larmes. En l'observant de très près, on pouvait commencer à constater que son ventre prenait une forme légèrement arrondie, mais il fallait bien observer pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait._

_-Adieu, murmura-t-elle encore avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, tombant du balcon._

_Nathaniel et Ion crièrent et se précipitèrent là où elle se tenait, la Grâce remplie de peur. Raphaël dut les retenir avec force de tomber._

_-C'est trop tard, elle a fait son choix, ne put-il qu'articuler alors qu'une inquiétude le prenait aussi._

_Les deux plus jeunes ne quittèrent pas la forme des yeux. Ils la virent tomber du ciel et bientôt leur sœur tomba sur Terre, alors que ses magnifiques ailes tombaient elles aussi, enflammées. »_

-Tu t'en souviens, Naomi ? demanda avec douceur l'ange.

-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie cela ? C'était la plus horrible erreur de ma vie. Il a fallu que tu reviennes me chercher, que tu récupères ma Grâce avec Ion...mais je te le dis, c'est fini désormais.

-Non, ça ne sera fini que lorsque tu n'y penseras réellement plus, ma sœur.

-Nathaniel, j'ai du travail. Je ne peux pas me permettre de relâcher mon attention pour des histoires banales, cingla-t-elle en repartant vers son bureau de verre.

D'un geste qui lui parut trop osé et déplacé, Nathaniel attrapa les poignets de sa sœur qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de sa Grâce aider. Naomi revint face à lui, le regardant avec cette froideur à faire peur à n'importe quel ange.

-Nous pouvons t'aider à faire le vide. Je peux t'y aider, et après nous retournerons à nos affaires et nous remettrons la tablette des anges en sécurité là où elle devrait être.

-Je ne souhaite pas remonter dans le passé, Nathaniel. Je vis dans le présent comme on le demande à chaque ange !

-Alors pour cette fois, fais une exception, demanda-t-il, coinçant son visage entre ses mains.

C'était le seul moyen pour que sa dangereuse grande sœur retrouve entièrement ses esprits, car à cet instant il ne doutait pas qu'elle risquait de faire exploser une ville si elle descendait sur Terre. Les anges femelles et leurs hormones...sauf que cet ange là avait une histoire bien particulière.

_« -Que faîtes-vous là ?! soupçonna une brune en regardant deux hommes habillés d'une étrange manière, une sorte de costume de dauphin._

_-Nous ne sommes pas des...dauphins, Naomi. Même si nous portons des vêtements gris avec une chemise blanche ! se permit de sourire le premier homme, attendri._

_Le premier, Nathaniel. Cheveux courts et bouclés, yeux noisettes reflétant le malice et la tendresse qu'il avait. Ladite Naomi pencha la tête sur le côté, alors que quelque chose se cachait derrière elle. Le deuxième homme, plus sérieux et dont les yeux bleus étaient emprunts d'inquiétude, regarda de plus près la chose qui bougeait. Une petite chose. Un humain d'à peine un mètre qui tenait la main de la brune en robe._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle encore, cachant l'enfant près d'elle._

_-Comment peux-tu ne pas te souvenir ?! s'interrogea le second homme._

_-Ion, elle a chuté. Elle nous a totalement oubliés. Redonnons-lui sa Grâce, commenta Nathaniel avec un regard désolé pour son frère._

_-De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends rien, s'inquiéta Naomi._

_L'enfant derrière elle lui fit des yeux peureux pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. La brune accepta sans contrainte, et le fit venir dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux bruns éclatants. C'était une fille ! En y regardant de plus près, les deux hommes, des anges, purent voir qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que leur sœur._

_-Un bel enfant. Comment se nomme-t-elle ? demanda innocemment Ion._

_-Jane. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?_

_-Oui, toi._

_-Je suis sincèrement désolée messieurs, mais je ne vous connais pas. Repartez d'où vous venez s'il vous plaît, demanda courageusement Naomi._

_-Maman..., murmura Jane à son tour._

_Ion et Nathaniel se regardèrent. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, mais déjà elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Cette dernière la serrait protectivement dans ses bras, cherchant à la rassurer. Les deux anges semblèrent hésiter. Ils n'avaient pas vu d'homme, pas de trace du protégé de leur sœur, donc. Il ne devait sans doute pas être au courant, et pourtant ils savaient comment tout cela avait commencé ! Un dénommé Fergus McLeod, sorcier débutant dont l'âme allait sans doute aller en Enfer, s'était retrouvé piégé en Mésopotamie à cause d'un sort qui avait mal tourné. Naomi l'avait pris sous ses superbes ailes, et tous deux étaient repartis dans les années 1600. Naomi était sans doute tombée enceinte quelques mois après avoir découvert le sorcier. La passion qui l'avait prise à ce moment là avait été palpable par ses deux frères._

_-Jane, veux-tu bien fermer les yeux ? essaya de demander gentiment Ion, tenant, caché derrière lui, une fiole d'où s'échappait une magnifique lumière bleue._

_La petite le fit timidement, ses yeux bleus se fermant. Naomi n'eut que le temps de se reculer avant que la fiole ne soit brisée. Elle essaya de se couvrir les yeux avant de sentir quelque chose de puissant venir en elle. Nathaniel rattrapa l'enfant rapidement et prit soin de lui cacher les yeux. »_

-J'ai fais la plus horrible erreur de ma vie en aidant ce...ce maudit sorcier ! cracha-t-elle.

-Non, tu as juste choisi de voir le monde différemment. Je t'avoue que beaucoup des nôtres ne l'auraient pas fait, car nous avons toujours su que Père préférait ces humains à nous, et il reste de la rancune dans nos Grâces...qui n'en voudrait pas à Père de nous avoir abandonné pour ces...choses sans plumes ? Mais toi, tu as abandonné cette idée.

-Oui, et j'ai payé le prix fort pour cette folie.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. Il est tant de panser cette blessure.

-Panser une blessure ? Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de blessure, Nathaniel ! Je suis un ange, c'est moi qui provoque les blessures ! hargna-t-elle.

-Et en cachant la vérité à ton humain, tu agrandis sa blessure, en effet...mais tu as été humaine aussi, pendant un petit temps...pendant 5 ans, tu t'es cachée à nos yeux sans savoir qui tu étais. Laisse-nous te soigner, laisse-nous refermer la plaie qui palpite en toi.

Naomi sembla prendre en considération les paroles de son frère, malgré qu'elle avait une soudaine envie de le plaquer sur la chaise blanche pour lui effacer quelques milliers de souvenirs. Elle se retint, elle était la Justice ! Et la Justice n'effaçait pas injustement la mémoire d'un frère juste parce qu'il lui tapait sur les plumes avec ses paroles doucereuses.

_« -Maman ?! demanda, en pleurs, Jane alors qu'elle se recroquevillait._

_-Ca ne te fera pas mal, je te le promets, tenta de la rassurer Naomi, la tenant contre elle._

_-Mais tu vas m'enlever mes souvenirs ! Maman, t'as pas le droit ! sanglota la jeune enfant._

_-Chut, calme-toi...tout va bien se passer. Tu vivras ta vie, loin des anges, loin des démons...je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et pour notre famille. Si ma famille te trouve, tu mourras rapidement._

_-Maman ! la supplia Jane, s'accrochant à elle désespérément._

_Naomi sembla hésiter et lança un regard suppliant à ses frères. En un sens, ils la comprenaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser faiblir. Ils maintinrent alors la petite Jane de sorte à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvais pas. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore toute sa force d'abomination de la nature._

_-Ferme les yeux, petite Jane, lui murmura Naomi avant d'appuyer ses doigts sur les tempes de sa fille, lui effaçant peu à peu tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle et de sa mère. »_

-Il est tant que tu révèles à Crowley les conséquences de votre passion, et que tu te pardonnes.

-Un ange n'a pas besoin de se pardonner...nous n'avons pas commis d'acte grave !

-Tu ne le penses pas, Naomi, murmura Nathaniel, observant la brune.

Celle-ci se tenait à nouveau accolée contre sa fenêtre, une main posée sur son ventre de manière innocente. Son frère sut cependant ce que ça voulait dire. Il se contenta d'avancer vers elle, et de la prévenir.

-Nous l'avons ramené au Paradis. Veux-tu la voir ?

-Je...oui, Nathaniel. J'irais la voir et je lui accorderais l'entrée dans son Paradis. Qui l'a tué ? demanda-t-elle finalement après avoir longuement hésité, sa Grâce en alerte.

-Castiel, mais c'est un autre ange qui l'y a forcé. Notre petit Castiel s'est fait piégé.

-Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours cet ange borné qui nous détruise ?! Il ne peut pas se contenter d'obéir ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas comme nous...Naomi, préviens Crowley, finit par demander Nathaniel avant de s'en aller, laissant sa patronne seule.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour choisir et prendre sa décision. Une plaie béante vivait en elle depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de la Nephilim, sa propre fille qu'elle avait caché aux anges. Même Raphaël n'avait pipé mot. On lui avait accordé le Pardon et le droit de retourner au Paradis si elle acceptait de se dévouer plumes et Grâce à la protection de sa maison. Ce fut dans l'état d'esprit de réconforter son mal que Naomi se matérialisa dans une des résidences de cet affreux démon magnifiquement et outrageusement sexy malgré l'âge. Anciennement Fergus, désormais Crowley. Elle ne lui avait jamais révélé qu'il avait un autre enfant que ce Gavin...ou Gauvin, elle ne savait plus. Elle l'avait oublié depuis longtemps, lui et ses si beaux yeux verts remplis de malice et de charme.

Naomi regarda partout, mais Crowley n'était pas là. Il devait encore torturer un pauvre innocent, songea-t-elle amèrement. On ne changeait pas les habitudes après tout...hésitante, elle finit par faire appel à du papier et une plume, et elle écrivit très rapidement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Déposant la lettre dans la chambre du roi de l'enfer, elle s'en alla après avoir détaillé l'endroit. Des meubles des années 1600 avec une pointe de sadomasochisme, c'était Crowley tout craché ça ! Et pendant qu'elle tournait le dos à la chambre, souhaitant se débarrasser à jamais de ses souvenirs, elle ne vit pas un portrait sur la table de chevet pleine de bouteilles de whisky du démon. Un portrait la représentant lorsqu'elle avait rencontré cet énergumène. Elle ne put pas non plus voir un regard vert intrigué sur elle. Un regard qui la convoitait en secret et qui avait toujours espéré la revoir elle et ses saphirs ravissants.

* * *

**Fic dédiée à tous les fans de Naowley, car il faut bien l'avouer, ce couple est atrocement sexy ensemble! (ils sont l'opposé même en plus...) Jane existe bien, c'est la pauvre Nephilim que Cas' a zigouillé. J'ai essayé de rester dans le contexte, de garder l'identité de Metatron secrète, vu que dans le 8x23, Naomi apprend que Metatron revient. **

**Les petites comme les longues reviews constructives font très plaisir aux auteurs, alors ne vous privez pas de me donner vos Ô divins avis sur la fic^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le second chapitre de cette fic! J'avais hésité à poursuivre cet OS, mais comme beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont demandé une suite, la voici! Cette fic sera donc composée de 3 chapitres, ce chapitre-ci se concentrant sur...vous verrez!**

**Merci à tous vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant (:**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Après la mort de la Nephilim, plus personne dans le monde céleste n'avait entendu parler de Castiel et de l'inconnu l'accompagnant. Cela aurait pu devenir inquiétant pour certains, mais au contraire, Naomi et Nathaniel étaient presque ravis de ne plus voler sur le globule nommé Terre pour tenter d'attraper ce maudit ange meurtrier. Voilà qu'après avoir terrassé les démons et décimé plus de la moitié des anges, Castiel se mettait désormais à assassiner les Nephilim ! Pour peu, certains anges auraient eu pitié de la victime. Tuer des Nephilm ne leur était pas inconnu, mais cette sordide chasse à l'abomination s'était terminée depuis longtemps, alors la question qui persistait au Paradis, c'était celle-ci : Pourquoi un ange avait à nouveau attaqué une de ces créatures ?

Pourtant, une nouvelle préoccupation dut détourner l'Intelligence de son but : les démons. Et une nouvelle fois, Nathaniel se présenta à Naomi pour une réunion d'urgence. C'était donc les ailes crispées et la Grâce en alerte que les deux bureaucrates se regardaient sans rien dire. Naomi siégeait à son habituel fauteuil blanc, derrière son délicat bureau recouvert de verre bleuté.

-Naomi ? se décida à demander Nathaniel, paraissant très peu à l'aise devant ce silence purement naomien.

-Oui, j'étais...dans d'autres lunes. Commençons cette réunion. Il s'agit de démons, comme tu le sais. As-tu remarqué leur comportement récemment ?

-Ils sont de plus en plus désordonnés et s'attaquent davantage aux anges qu'aux humains, nota le jeune ange, fronçant les sourcils devant la mine songeuse de sa sœur.

-Nos anges nous rapportent que presque aucun démon ne se concentre sur les Winchester. As-tu une explication ?

Nathaniel prit un petit temps de réflexion. Une question délicate pour des faits quasi incroyables. D'ordinaire, beaucoup de démons se dressaient sur le chemin des frères, mais depuis la mésaventure fatale avec Jane, tous voulaient les plumes des anges ! C'était un miracle que peu d'ange, tels Nathaniel et Naomi, n'aient pas encore les ailes déplumées !

-Naomi, que penses-tu qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai aucune explication viable de mon côté...nous sommes ennemis, les démons sont contre nous, mais pourquoi attaquent-ils aussi soudainement ?

-Honnêtement, je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi. Mes observations se résultent à voir des démons nous chasser. Les frères se demandent de plus en plus ce qui se passe et pourquoi Castiel n'est pas revenu...le seul démon qui s'en prend à eux ne les attaque même pas directement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? sourcilla l'ange mâle.

-Crowley tue des innocents qu'ils ont sauvé pour avoir la tablette des démons...je ne comprends plus sa logique. C'est lui qui commande ces abominations, que veut-il ? soupira la brune, passant ses mains sur ses cheveux nerveusement.

Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, il traduisait en général un stress vraiment énorme pour elle. Nathaniel ne manqua pas de le noter, et remarqua aussi que sa sœur se mordait les lèvres parfois, signe qu'elle était très préoccupée...sans parler de ses plumes crispées sur ses ailes repliées et invisibles aux yeux des mortels. Pour essayer de la détendre, et pour changer de sujet, il détourna la conversation.

-Nos nouvelles âmes attendent qu'un gardien les guide jusqu'à leur paradis personnel.

-Oui, je sais. Cette tâche est attribuée aux autres anges, pas aux protecteurs, sourit-elle légèrement.

-J'en suis autant conscient que toi, mais peut-être que mener une âme à son refuge éternel te permettra de réfléchir et de trouver des réponses, tenta l'ange.

-Nathaniel, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas servir d'ange gardien aux humains. Ils sont si...abuseurs, si peu enclins à voir qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans cet univers. Pervers, peu civilisés, sans aucune intelligence, sans aucune plume ! Ils n'hésitent pas à faire du mal aux autres espèces qui ne sont pas humaines, ils les détruisent toujours...même la plus belle des fleurs entre leurs mains finirait par se faner d'être si peu considérée, et pourtant c'est un être vivant qui peut ressentir ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Son frère sut instantanément à quoi elle pensait quand elle parlait de cette manière. Ou à qui elle pensait. Critiquer n'était pas son genre, Naomi préférait de loin s'occuper des programmations sans regarder l'humanité, mais le ton qu'elle employait ne pouvait pas tromper ceux qui connaissaient son histoire ambigüe. La personne à qui cet ange spécial pensait était censée être sa pire ennemie, son pire ennemi dans le cas là. Crowley. Le démon qui n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler leur petit jeu lorsqu'ils étaient proches. Nathaniel ne sut quoi dire, lorsque Naomi parlait ainsi, il valait mieux la laisser couler la haine en elle. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas totalement faux non plus. L'humanité n'était pas du tout prête à voir les anges et les démons tels qu'ils étaient vraiment. Ils existaient, mais ils n'étaient pas des anges gardiens.

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme lui, osa-t-il cependant dire, ne pouvant plus tenir.

Un regard glacial lui fit office de réponse. Parler de Crowley n'était pas une bonne chose, mais encore moins lorsque c'était devant son amante...brr, l'idée que Naomi ait pu se faire toucher par ce vil démon, c'était insupportable à penser !

-Dans notre sujet actuel, Naomi, je te conseille tout de même d'aller guider une âme dans sa nouvelle demeure. Tu dois te détendre et je suis sûr que tu auras trouvé des réponses en revenant.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me faire sortir de mon bureau ? nota-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, oubliant l'offense précédente.

-Il faut bien que tu exerces tes ailes, je les sens tendues !

Un petit coup d'aile lui répondit, suivit d'un nouveau sourire de sa sœur. Il aimait tellement la taquiner, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient ! Et sans lui laisser le temps de feuilleter un nouveau dossier, Nathaniel la prit par le bras et la mena directement aux portes du Paradis, où attendait une âme perdue, recroquevillée, couchée sur le sol aux couleurs nuageuses. Naomi n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de demander des informations à son frère, celui-ci disparaissant lâchement à ses yeux.

Se retrouvant seule, la brune ne bougea pas, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Elle faisait de la politique, cher Dieu, pas de la garderie d'âmes ! Mais son instinct d'ange ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire quand elle observa la chose recroquevillée. Une humaine, une fille. Une jeune femme, plutôt. Aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui cachaient son visage. Naomi hésita quelques instants, comment faire pour aider cette pauvre âme dépravée ?! Elle se lança après un autre moment de réflexion intense, marchant vers la chose au sol. Ses talons résonnaient sur le sol, on aurait même pu la confondre avec un nuage tellement le gris camouflait son être.

En entendant un bruit de pas, ladite chose releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec un pantalon gris puis avec une chemise blanche, pour finir sur un visage angélique aux yeux perçants. Paniquée, elle se recula vite, bien que ses muscles eurent du mal à lui obéir totalement. Du sang coulait de son cou, là où un trou béant trônait. Naomi songea que ça devait être ce qui avait tué cette chose. Non, pas une chose. Une abomination à en juger par sa nature. Mi ange, mi humaine. Quel odieux mélange ! Cependant, la bureaucrate diplomate ne se laissa pas aller à quelques insultes, et s'agenouilla près de l'être peureuse dans une tentative de la rassurer.

-Calme-toi, jeune fille. Tu ne crains rien ici, articula-t-elle avec son ton le plus rassurant.

-C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent...ma gorge, toussota la fille, se tenant le cou.

L'impression d'être transpercée et de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement la dérangeait fortement. Naomi leva une main sur elle et toucha du bout des doigts la blessure, qui se referma rapidement. La brune céleste conclut de cette blessure qu'elle avait bien été causée par une épée d'ange. Mais qui pouvait faire ça ? Et qui était cette Nephilim ?

-Où...où suis-je ? demanda cette dernière, remerciant l'ange de ses yeux incroyablement froids.

Des yeux perçants, bleus, aux lueurs multiples. Des saphirs qui sondaient les environs, comme ceux de Naomi.

-Tu es au Paradis, bienvenu à propos. Lève-toi, il ne faut pas rester ici.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?!

-Quelqu'un t'a tué. Un ange vraisemblablement, informa Naomi, les yeux plissés.

-Ces anges, je les déteste tous ! argua pour réponse la jeune fille, serrant les poings faiblement.

L'annonce de sa mort ne semblait même pas la choquer, ce qui intrigua l'ange. Pas si minable, cette âme dépravée...et Naomi ne faisait pas le rapprochement entre cette Nephilim et celle qui occupait ses pensées. Elle souhaitait oublier cette partie là de sa vie, et préféra poser une question à l'âme.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu les anges ? Tu as un ange devant toi, après tout...

-Vous...ils sont tous sans cœur, ils tuent sans se soucier des sentiments des victimes. Ils m'ont attaqué à chaque fois qu'ils me sentaient !

-Je suis...désolée d'apprendre que tu n'as pas eu de chance, mais les ordres étaient clairs. Nous ne devions plus vous chasser...

-Alors pourquoi un de ces fichus monstres m'a tué ?!

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Certains de nos anges nous désobéissent. Ici tu trouveras la paix, une fois que tu seras dans ton paradis, les anges te laisseront en paix, essaya-t-elle de rassurer malgré l'envie d'étrangler cette abomination qui osait dire du mal de sa famille !

La fille sembla méfiante aux premiers abords. Qu'un ange paraisse se soucier d'elle et de sa paix n'était pas habituel. Et ce regard...ce beau regard bleu, pourquoi lui rappelait-il quelque chose ? Ce fin visage blanc encadré par des jolis cheveux bruns enroulés en un chignon parfaitement fait...était-ce possible que la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ait pu être un ange ? Un ange au sens figuré, sans doute, mais pas au sens propre ! Elle n'en avait pas les traits, des traits de meurtrier sans cœur...ses traits tirés prouvaient à la Nephilim qu'elle était préoccupée, donc qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle décida finalement de lui accorder un quart de confiance, restant toutefois sur ses gardes.

-Où dois-je aller ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse et suivant la brunette.

-Dans ta nouvelle demeure. Mais avant, tu as le droit de contempler le Jardin, ce que Père a créé de plus beau pour ses fils et ses filles, sourit Naomi, regardant le chef d'œuvre de Dieu avec amour.

-Le Jardin ? interrogea la plus jeune, haussant un sourcil.

Elle consentit à suivre le mouvement de Naomi, levant elle aussi les yeux. Moui, pas mal. Magnifique, même, si elle évitait de penser que cette magnificence appartenait aux anges, ceux qui l'avaient traqué jusqu'à sa mort. Pourtant, l'ange qui l'aidait n'était pas mauvaise...étrangement !

-Chaque nouvelle âme a le droit de contempler notre demeure avant de retourner dans son paradis. Le Jardin, c'est la partie commune des anges, le cœur du Paradis. Tu connais le fonctionnement de notre maison ?

-Non...

-Chaque paradis est relié au cœur du Ciel, formant des milliards de paradis, renseigna la brune avec un sourire attendrie.

-Donc le Paradis n'est pas une seule parcelle de terre, mais...

-Tout l'ensemble des demeures des âmes, et du Jardin, oui. Dieu tient à ce que chaque humain...ou pas complètement humain, voit ça. Un contact avec les anges avant de vivre éternellement, en quelque sorte.

-Intéressant...comment tu t'appelles, toi ? souffla la plus jeune, tout en regardant d'humeur maussade les fontaines traversant le Jardin.

Cette partie là était immense à en juger par les étendues de piliers, de beaux monuments, de statues d'anges, des forteresses...une seule forteresse, mais tellement grande ! Titanesque, en fait. L'âme éprouva une sorte de sérénité en contemplant ces lieux. Les anges avaient beau être des êtres horribles, ils pouvaient vivre dans de beaux endroits. Son paradis aurait-il cette même splendeur ?

-Mon nom est Naomi, se présenta finalement son ange gardien.

-Naomi...c'est pas un nom d'ange ça ! Mais...presque ravie de te connaitre...

-Ne sois pas si désagréable avec les anges. La plupart d'entre eux se fiche totalement que tu existes, ce sont juste les meurtriers et désobéissants qui veulent te traquer. Ici, aucun ange ne portera la main ou l'arme sur toi.

-Mouais...Naomi ? De quoi aura l'air mon paradis ?

Pendant qu'elle posait cette question, son regard arpentait encore un peu la ville céleste, car c'était véritablement une ville entourée de jardins, de cascades et de créatures, avant que ses yeux bleus ne se reportent sur Naomi. Sa tête lui faisait légèrement mal, c'était des bourdonnements qui s'emparaient de son esprit, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste sonder l'ange à ses côtés. Une ange habillée en secrétaire. Pantalon et chemise gris, chaussures noires et deuxième chemise blanche. Ca lui rappelait une autre chose...deux hommes, oui, deux hommes habillés de la même manière, avec une cravate chacun. Les deux prenant ses petits poignets d'enfant tandis qu'une femme était sur elle, une main sur ses tempes.

Le visage de Naomi aussi lui était familier. De doux sourires le soir...une voix douce le matin, des mains tendres caressant ses joues d'enfant pour la réveiller en douceur...une poitrine contre laquelle elle se blottissait quand le lit était trop loin pour ses petites jambes, un cou à agripper pendant qu'on la portait, des cheveux à emmêler entre ses petits doigts, des joues à embrasser quotidiennement pour montrer son amour d'enfant...

Et pendant qu'elle pensait à ces étranges choses, croyant se revoir dans sa jeunesse, Naomi consentit à lui révéler ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Tu vivras éternellement dans tes meilleurs souvenirs. Il peut arriver que certaines autres âmes viennent te voir, cela dit, c'est très rare et pas souvent autorisé. Si tu as une âme sœur, en revanche, tu peux vivre avec elle.

-Charmant, ce programme...et si mon meilleur souvenir c'était quand j'ai tué des anges ? sourcilla-t-elle.

Naomi lui lança un regard doré, légèrement énervée par cette parole. Cette petite sotte avait donc aussi tué des anges...mais était-ce possible de lui en vouloir si ces mêmes anges avaient cherché à la supprimer ? Une question philosophique qui échappait à la réflexion de la brune. Elle n'était pas faite pour se poser ce genre de questions. Et détourna à nouveau le regard de l'inconnue sans nom, sans se douter des images assaillant cette dernière. Elle se contenta de la mener là où elle devait vivre pour toujours.

Alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin, Naomi sentit qu'une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle l'autorisa à parler.

-Où est ton dieu ?

-Père n'est plus là depuis longtemps, se contenta-t-elle de déclarer.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'essaye de le découvrir, mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a disparu sans laisser de traces, songea la plus brune des deux.

-En gros dieu n'existe pas !

-Si les anges existent, si toi tu existes, alors Père existe aussi, ne le dénigre pas. Il t'accorde le pardon et le salut divin, souviens-toi que sans cela, tu aurais fini en enfer ou au purgatoire.

-C'est si mal que ça ? renifla la jeune.

Se trouver en présence de ses ennemis ne l'enchantait guère, surtout lorsqu'elle avait l'impression de connaitre l'ange près d'elle. Pourtant, Naomi ne semblait pas du tout le sentir, sans doute trop préoccupée par ses affaires.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ? Sache juste qu'un jour, Père nous reviendra. Beaucoup disent qu'il nous a abandonné, mais je n'y crois pas un mot. Dieu n'abandonnerait pas ses enfants.

-Et est-ce que ses enfants peuvent abandonner les leurs ? interrogea la Nephilim, intéressée.

Naomi s'arrêta de marcher, hésitant. Elle devait se donner un temps de réflexion, car les paroles de la petite effrontée lui allaient droit à la Grâce, dans le mauvais courant. C'était comme si...ça lui était personnellement destiné. Un ange pouvait-il abandonner son propre enfant lorsqu'il en avait un ? Non, jamais ! Jamais il ne suivrait l'exemple du Seigneur, ce lâche père qui avait disparu sans rien dire et qui laissait les massacres se passer. Non, un ange n'abandonnerait jamais ses protégés et ses propres enfants !

-Non, pas que je sache. Nous ne voulons pas reproduire le geste de Père. Si nous partons, nous le disons toujours et pour quelle raison, admit-elle.

-Ah oui ? C'est drôle...je suis une Nephilim, et je n'ai pas l'impression que mes parents...soient restés à mes côtés, soupçonna-t-elle, alors que des images encore plus étranges lui venaient, concernant un passé bien révolu depuis tant longtemps.

-Sois heureuse d'être encore en vie...enfin, d'avoir connu la mort très tard. Je suppose que tu vis depuis de très longues années.

-Quelques 300 ans, à peu près.

-C'est très long, trop long pour un Nephilim, constata Naomi.

-Dis, j'ai une autre question. Est-ce qu'au Paradis, on est...en possession de chacun de nos souvenirs ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tous tes souvenirs, absolument tous, reviennent...beaucoup d'âmes s'extasient devant leurs souvenirs de minuscule chose appelée bébé.

Le regard de la jeune s'éclaira d'une vive lumière. Ses yeux virèrent au gris, l'iris doré. Des yeux typiques de Nephilim...Naomi le sentit, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa protégée de quelques minutes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? soupira-t-elle, n'ayant pas peur de voir ce regard, mais paraissant pressée.

-Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ma mère m'a abandonné, que je n'ai pas connu mon père, et que maintenant que je suis morte, je retrouve tous mes souvenirs..., commença l'âme.

-Je sens ta colère, pourquoi l'es-tu ?

-Je viens de saisir quelque chose.

-Quoi donc, jeune âme ?

-Je n'aime pas ce nom ! grommela la Nephilim, retrouvant ses yeux bleus perçants.

-Alors comment suis-je supposée t'appeler ? questionna encore la brune.

-Jane.

-Ja...

Naomi se stoppa dans son élan de parole, la réalité la frappant soudainement. C'était tellement évident depuis le début ! Elle comprit ce qui se passait, qui elle avait en face d'elle. Et pendant quelques instants, ses ailes arrêtèrent de battre derrière son dos. Son regard se fit de plus en plus troublé devant Jane. Jane, ce nom qu'elle évoquait quelques jours avant...une Nephilim de quelques 300 ans, une Nephilim tuée de la même blessure que celle infligée par Castiel, une Nephilim qui avait les yeux de...

-C'est...c'est un joli prénom, articula-t-elle, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine cachée.

-C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné.

-Sans doute...

-Pourquoi es-tu si bloquée, Naomi ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Je ne suis pas bloquée, je pensais juste. Il est tant que tu ailles dans ton paradis, Jane.

-Je savais que je te connaissais. Depuis toujours, en fait.

-De quoi parles-tu ? soupira Naomi, cherchant à écourter la conversation, quand elle se rendit soudain compte d'une chose encore plus horrible.

Jane lui avait demandé si ses souvenirs reviendraient entièrement au Paradis. Imprudente que l'ange était, elle aurait dû ne rien dire ! Mais elle venait de donner les clefs de la mémoire à sa...sa fille ! Elle venait de la laisser se souvenir de...elle. De sa mère !

-Jane..., commença-t-elle alors, comprenant que la Nephilim savait.

-Voilà pourquoi je déteste les anges. Vous êtes tellement...sans cœur !

-Non ! s'interposa la brune programmatrice, voulant stopper le flot d'émotions la prenant, et celles prenant la jeune fille.

-Je me souviens maintenant. De tes mains sur mes tempes, des filaments de souvenirs qui disparaissaient sous tes doigts. Je me souviens de t'avoir supplié de ne pas me prendre mes souvenirs de toi.

-Jane, s'il...

-Je voudrais tellement te tuer pour ce que tu as osé faire. M'enlever la mémoire, enlever la mémoire aux autres anges, c'est ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la programmatrice dont beaucoup de démons et d'anges parlent...c'est toi qui a ordonné à ce foutu ange de me tuer ?! argua Jane, se préparant à attaquer.

-NON !

* * *

**Des avis? :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voici le dernier chapitre pour vous (:**

**Merci pour vos reviews, si peu nombreuses ont-elles pu être, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le 'non' de Naomi était consterné, indigné par une telle supposition. Jamais elle n'aurait envoyé Castiel tuer Jane ! Elle ne la connaissait même pas avant que Nathaniel ne l'avertisse. Comment aurait-elle pu commander un tel ordre ? Un ordre blasphématoire, de plus ! Un ordre qui aurait défié les commandements des archanges. Et puis, pourquoi tuer un Nephilim qui ne se faisait pas remarquer, après tout ? Mais Jane ne semblait pas de cet avis, son regard aurait même pu tuer. Un regard teinté de bleu enflammé. Le bleu de sa colère, le feu de sa rage. Et si elle n'avait pas été au paradis, sans doute aurait-elle pu porter un coup fatal à celle qui lui servait de mère. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tuer cette emplumée.

Naomi lut en elle, et tenta d'éteindre ce brasier de haine qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce havre de paix en reconstruction.

-Jane, je peux t'assurer que je n'y suis pour rien dans ton assassinat. J'ignorais même que tu existais ! s'exclama-t-elle sous un regard noir qui ne faiblissait même, voire qui augmentait aux derniers mots de cette saloperie parlante.

-Arrête de mentir, ange ! Il n'état pas seul, ils étaient deux sous tes ordres ! Tu voulais m'effacer de ce monde pour ne pas avoir de problème ici, hein ?!

-Non, rien de tout cela ! Je te le promets, une parole d'ange, que j'ignorais totalement que tu vivais encore.

Jane ne la croyait cependant pas du tout. Elle était convaincue de ses hypothèses. Seule sa mère aurait pu savoir où elle était, de toute manière. Prise de rage, elle eut un mal fou à se contenir pour ne pas tuer cette emplumée aux yeux aciers sur le champ.

-Et m'effacer mes souvenirs, ce n'était pas ta volonté peut-être ?! fulmina-t-elle, assombrissant le ciel de sa nouvelle demeure.

Une histoire d'humeur et de liens entre un paradis et une âme, apparemment...mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Naomi et Jane ne regardèrent même pas le ciel virer au gris puis au noir de la haine profonde.

-Jane ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Reste dans ton espace personnel et tout ira bien, déclara finalement Naomi, reprenant son impressionnante froideur.

Sur ces mots, la bureaucrate se tourna dans le but de s'en aller méditer, mais une main puissante et tiède l'empêcha de faire tout mouvement, s'accrochant sans pitié à son poignet et le meurtrissant.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! lança Jane d'une voix rageuse, dédaigneuse.

La brune aux doux reflets roux n'eut d'autre choix que se tourner vers sa progéniture, tenant tout de même sa lame d'ange dans son autre main. Une lame d'ange qu'elle gardait précieusement cachée. Une attitude de défense. Elle le montra à Jane pour que celle-ci comprenne que l'ange passerait à l'attaque si elle faisait un geste suspect. Pourtant, la menace ne parut pas affecter la serveuse au sang maudit. Elle resserra sa poigne sur le fin poignet de sa mère.

-Tu vas t'expliquer, ange, ou c'est moi qui vais t'arracher les plumes, menaça-t-elle impulsivement.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, encore moins rien à me faire pardonner comme tu le penses. Tu n'es rien pour moi et pour les anges. Juste une petite âme de plus qui a reçu la bénédiction du Créateur pour être en paix, mais rien de plus. Si tu n'avais pas obtenu le salut, nous t'aurions considéré comme une abomination, ce que tu es par ailleurs ! articula froidement Naomi en détachant certains mots pour bien montrer sa nouvelle rage.

La Nephilim s'empêcha de frissonner devant une telle froideur. De ce qu'elle savait de sa mère, elle ne retenait que de doux souvenirs. Des souvenirs par-ci, des étreintes protectrices et aimantes par-là, quelques baisers sur le front, son petit corps se collant à celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle faisait de mauvais rêves. Mais jamais de la froideur. Ou alors était-ce un masque ? Naomi cachait-elle son jeu depuis ce temps ? Les questions continuaient d'assaillir la jeune femme dont les yeux prirent soudain une teinte moins rageuse. Elle prenait conscience des mots venant de l'emplumée, et plus elle y pensait, plus les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, et plus une question venait dans son esprit. Ses parents avaient-ils désiré l'avoir ? Où n'était-elle vraiment qu'une simple abomination ? Elle ne sut comment poser la question, et lâcha le poignet de l'autre brune pour réfléchir.

Seulement, Naomi parvint à voir dans ses yeux une lueur bien étrange. Une lueur qu'un ange ne saurait certainement pas définir, mais qui ressemblait fortement à une lueur de tristesse. Ne sachant quoi faire, la plus âgée des deux se mordit discrètement une lèvre, essayant de trouver une parole à dire pour éteindre ce début de culpabilité naissant en elle.

-Tu as fini de me menacer ? demanda-t-elle finalement, ne voyant pas comment parler à ce rejeton féminin.

-Et vous avez fini de déverser votre venin de trainée céleste sur moi ? grommela alors la jeune femme, décidant de blesser sa mère avec des mots.

-Ce que tu essayes de faire ne me fera rien, jeune fille. Je suis un ange et je ne ressens strictement rien à ce que tu me dis. Traite moi de tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien, s'écria-t-elle en réponse.

La plus jeune ne trouva rien à dire, et se tourna vers son 'paradis'. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit sans devoir chercher loin dans sa mémoire complète. C'était sa petite maison lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. Elle n'avait même pas 4 ans dans ce souvenir là. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'elle comprit que ses meilleurs souvenirs n'étaient ni plus ni moins que ceux partagés aux côtés de l'horrible brunette qui était sa mère.

-Je peux pas changer de paradis ? grogna-t-elle.

-Je crains que non, répondit toujours aussi froidement Naomi, ne regardant même pas l'endroit.

Pourtant, une main se posant sur son bras l'obligea à tourner ses yeux sondeurs vers ce paradis qu'elle connaissait aussi.

-Et ça, ça te fait rien peut-être ? T'es peut-être un ange sans cœur, mais avant tu étais humaine.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne serais jamais une de ces singeries non-civilisées qui ne sait pas se tenir correctement et qui n'a aucune plume ! cracha Naomi, les poings serrés.

Jane se contenta de lui faire un regard plein de reproches et de moqueries. Ah oui, c'était sûr que Naomi détestait l'humanité, en particulier lorsqu'elle se vit dans ce souvenir. Ses yeux durent regarder sa propre image. Son véhicule tenant une petite chose dans ses bras et la couchant sur un petit lit. La petite chose, une Jane de 4 ans, lui demandait de lui conter une petite histoire, et elle acceptait sans condition.

-Ah oui, en effet, tu n'étais vraiment pas humaine, saloperie ailée...n'empêche que tu as vraiment changé. Les anges ne sont pas censés ne pas avoir de sentiments ? Alors il faut m'expliquer pourquoi tu me lisais une histoire en vérifiant que je n'avais pas froid, remarqua avec un sourire fortement moqueur Jane.

Naomi en restait sans voix de ce qu'elle voyait, ne trouvant même pas la force de jeter un regard bien colérique à sa progéniture ingrate. Lorsqu'elle se décida à dire quelque chose, elle se sentit partir. Que...que se passait-il ?! Un appel, une prière lui ordonnant de venir...

-Naomi ? sourcilla Jane.

La brune n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses ailes la téléportaient déjà sur ce petit globule particulièrement pollué. La demi-seconde d'après, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser son épaule, et l'évanouissement vint à elle sans la prévenir.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que l'ange se réveilla, une douleur immense à l'épaule l'empêchant de penser correctement. Elle eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux, se sentant si faible. Lorsque son regard acier parvint à ne plus voir tout en flou, elle put constater qu'elle était dans une chambre, pas n'importe laquelle. En tentant de bouger les mains, elle comprit que des chaines les retenaient pour l'empêcher de se lever. La surface moelleuse sous son corps lui indiqua qu'elle était retenue prisonnière sur un lit. Ses vêtements tâchés de sang lui firent prendre conscience qu'on lui avait tendu une embuscade, et cette odeur de whisky la renseigna sur l'individu odieux qui avait osé tâché son superbe costume de bureaucrate. Il s'agissait de son ennemi de toujours, ennemi et amant à son plus grand malheur. Elle ne manqua pas de vérifier que chacun de ses vêtements étaient bien sur sa peau, la dissimulant aux yeux pervers d'un stupide démon. Oui, aucun bouton de ses chemises n'avait été défait, rien ne lui avait été fait durant son sommeil forcé. Hormis l'immonde blessure à son épaule.

En avisant l'endroit, Naomi put aussi constater qu'une lame d'ange était disposée sur un tabouret. Une lame d'ange couverte de sang. C'était donc cette lame là qui l'avait frappé. Les ingrédients pour appeler de force un ange étaient encore là, sur le sol. Et là, assis sur un fauteuil, les mains couvertes de sang également, Crowley sirotait tranquillement quelque chose dans un grand verre.

Naomi parut des plus surprises de le voir ainsi alors qu'elle était attachée à un lit. Elle tenta bien de se dégager de ces chaines infernales, mais la douleur dans son corps l'obligea à se tenir tranquille.

-Oh chérie, tu es enfin réveillée ! sourit le démon lorsqu'il la vit bouger.

-Crowley ? articula-t-elle difficilement, ayant un mal fou à étendre ses ailes invisibles sur ce maudit lit.

-Oui princesse ? La décoration te plait, j'espère ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? l'interrompit pourtant la brune encore dans les vapes.

-Je voulais avoir une petite réunion de famille toute gentille avec toi ! Mais comme j'avais envie de voir ton sang couler, je n'ai pas pu résisté à te faire cette petite blessure. Tu es superbement mignonne avec du sang sur le corps, indiqua-t-il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Crowley, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, soupira-t-elle, se battant intérieurement pour ne pas s'évanouir une nouvelle fois.

-Mais je ne joue pas, moi !

Tout en parlant, le roi des enfers s'avança vers le lit, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord. L'une de ses mains, celle non occupée par le verre qu'elle tenait, partit à la rencontre de la peau douce et frissonnante de l'emplumée convalescente. Elle s'attarda sur ses joues, faisant sourciller Naomi, puis partit sur son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vérifie que c'est bien toi...et j'avais aussi le besoin de tordre ce magnifique cou, mais je m'en voudrais de le rendre rouge...

-Crowley, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui te prend, mais tu as intérêt à me relâcher avant que je ne m'énerve fortement !

-Tu sors tes griffes au lit, ma tigresse ? Ca me donnerait presque des envies ! sourit le démon.

Voyant que le regard de la brune se faisait noir de colère, et non noir de désir, Crowley soupira et reprit son exploration du corps dissimulé de l'ange captive. Il passa une main sur sa blessure, et appuya dessus, faisant convulser Naomi. Elle gémit de douleur. Ce contact direct entre sa Grâce et la noirceur de l'âme de ce taré de démon était plus que douloureux. Ca lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle tenta d'échapper à cet horrible contact, fermant les yeux pour oublier la double douleur prenant possession d'elle. Même ses plumes frissonnèrent de souffrance.

-Ta Grâce n'a pas l'air si heureuse que ça d'être tout contre moi...et moi qui croyais que me revoir te ferait plaisir ! se désolé faussement ce fichu démon.

-Crowley, dis-moi ce qui se passe...et arrête..., murmura-t-elle, souffrant atrocement.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un démon pouvait faire aussi mal à un ange ? Pas elle, en tout cas. Ayant l'air d'accepter sa demande, Crowley retira sa main et la passa distraitement dans les cheveux de la brune prisonnière. Il finit aussi par répondre à sa question silencieuse.

-Vois-tu, j'adore les correspondances habituellement, mais lorsqu'une emplumée m'annonce qu'elle a eu un enfant de moi et qu'en plus, elle a attendu quelques 400 ans pour me le dire, ça me met assez en rage.

Naomi comprit instantanément dès que Crowley eut fini sa tirade. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire qu'il n'essaierait pas de lui faire du mal après avoir su la vérité. Elle avait seulement cru qu'il se ficherait bien de savoir qu'il était le père d'une abomination, mais imaginer qu'il puisse se mettre en colère pour ce genre de choses, jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé dans son esprit pourtant doué d'une grande imagination.

-Crowley, je...

-Tu sais, je déteste les enfants. J'en ai eu un, et grand dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de lui tordre le cou ! Mais il faut bien admettre que si j'avais vu le bébé qu'une emplumée m'avait donné, peut-être que j'aurais changé d'avis sur les bébés...moui, j'aurais presque pu supporter ses gémissements de mécontentement et ses cris...

-Cr...

-Mais tu me l'as caché. Bon, que tu m'ais caché ça quelques années après sa naissance, j'aurais pu comprendre, parce qu'en même temps, tu aurais dû contenir ta famille et leur faire accepter la vérité, mais tu as attendu 400 ANS POUR ME LE DIRE ! hurla-t-il de rage.

Naomi n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une, criant à son tour de douleur lorsque sa propre lame s'enfonça dans son corps. Assez profondément pour la blesser, mais pas assez pour la tuer. Elle trembla durant quelques bonnes minutes sous les yeux aux lueurs heureuses de son ancien amant. Du sang coula même de sa bouche. Quelle horrible douleur qu'elle devait supporter ! Et ce fou à l'âme tordue n'avait pas daigné retirer la lame de sa chair. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre au risque de se faire tuer si la lame entrait plus profondément en elle.

-Enlève-moi ça s'il te plaît..., demanda-t-elle courageusement, humiliée de devoir demander cela.

-Au nom de quoi, chérie ? Je te trouve tellement moins vilaine avec du sang coulant de tes superbes formes...où ira le prochain coup ? Hum...je pense bien à ce splendide ventre, mais j'ai peur que ça ne te tue, en fait.

-Crowley...je t'en prie...je ne savais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

-Oui, parce qu'à tes superbes yeux, un démon n'a pas de sentiments ! Ah ma pauvre...

-Je ne t'ai rien dit durant tout ce temps parce que je ne me rappelais même pas avoir eu un enfant..., le coupa-t-elle, convulsant parfois de douleur.

-Continue, princesse..., grommela-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre à te dire, salopard de démon ?! Je suis devenue humaine pour la sauver ! J'ai abandonné ma famille et mes ailes rien que pour ce bébé, et toi tu n'étais pas là ! Et je ne me souvenais même pas de toi, comment voulais-tu que je te dise que tu m'avais fait un enfant de la PIRE ESPECE ?!

-Eh, ce n'est pas une abomination ! s'énerva-t-il, lui lançant un regard noir. Naomi, tu ne pourrais pas me divertir d'une autre manière ?! Et puis zut, c'est même plus jouissif de te voir pisser le sang en me racontant pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt...sache juste que malgré ce que tu penses, j'aurais bien aimé voir cette 'abomination' comme tu l'appelles dans ta charmante petite lettre. Et parce que je n'ai pas le cœur à te zigouiller, je vais te laisser remonter là-haut, mais si jamais j'entends parler de ta jolie petite tête d'emplumée sans cœur, je te préviens que cette fois je ne retiendrais pas mon envie folle de te torturer avant de te tuer !

-Crowley...je suis...désolée...honnêtement...si j'avais su à quel point ton âme serait perturbée en sachant la vérité, je n'aurais rien dit..., dut-elle avouer entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Un troisième gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit Crowley retirer brusquement la lame de son corps, lui faisant davantage mal. Mais au moins, il n'allait pas la tuer tout de suite, ça la rassurait. En le regardant, en observant son âme dévastée par la haine et...le chagrin, elle comprit son envie de lui faire de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, tout comme en vouloir à Jane de la haïr serait une injustice. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le droit de vouloir sa mort.

Lorsque Crowley coupa de mauvaise grâce les chaines la retenant, Naomi se leva douloureusement, ses membres lui faisant mal. Les blessures ne guérissaient même pas. Mais avant de partir, elle jeta un regard au démon sans savoir que ça serait leur dernière entrevue ensemble. Le roi des enfers entendit le bruit caractéristique d'ailes d'ange annonçant que sa brunette s'en allait, puis il jeta la lame d'ange plus loin dans la pièce. Saloperie d'ange qui l'avait piégé, saloperie d'ange qu'il avait aussi piégé !

Mais finalement, Naomi dut aussi connaitre la mort. Ce n'était même pas Metatron qui allait la tuer. Lui, il lui avoua juste avoir ordonné à Castiel de tuer Jane parce qu'il la haïssait et qu'il voulait la voir souffrir. C'était parfaitement réussi, Naomi avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de sa fille, de leurs retrouvailles, de celles avec Crowley...bref, Metatron avait bien réussi son coup. Ce qu'il ne prévit pas cependant, c'était que lorsqu'il laissa une Naomi paralysée dans son bureau, une personne bien particulière lui rendit visite.

Jane, dont les dons de Nephilim lui permettaient d'entrer dans n'importe quel paradis, y compris la partie commune des anges, avait réussi à retrouver le bureau de sa mère. Pas qu'elle avait vraiment envie de la voir, mais de se retrouver seule alors qu'elle conversait avec cette stupide brunette l'avait un peu vexé. Et lorsqu'elle vit Naomi allongée sur ce bureau, à côté d'une décoration peu jolie, son cœur de Nephilim se serra. Sa mère n'était que paralysée, pas encore morte. Elle lui retira avec précaution cet étrange objet du crâne.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, aucune des deux femmes ne l'avaient prévu. Comment auraient-elles pu le prévoir, d'ailleurs ? Se haïssant au départ, aucune n'avait prévu de faire cela, et pourtant, l'idée vint à la plus jeune.

-Fais disparaitre ta Grâce, et deviens une âme. Nous pourrons essayer de nous entendre, de...rattraper le temps perdu ?

-Jane...je te remercie de m'avoir _sauvé_, mais je ne peux pas. Tu es un Nephilim, et moi un ange, soupira Naomi, se tenant la tête.

-Et alors ? Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours voir ta famille céleste avant tout ? Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, tu ne sers plus à rien si les emplumés sont tous en bas, et il n'y a que moi qui suis disposée à vouloir t'aider, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

-Et ça t'amuse...mais tu as raison. Je ne serais jamais la bienvenue sur Terre, et qu'est-ce qu'un ange sans ses ailes, après tout ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera ensemble, au paradis ? Tu te vois m'accepter dans ta vie à nouveau, après...tout ce que j'ai fais ?

-Depuis quand tu éprouves des remords aux actes que tu as commis ? sourcilla Jane, intriguée.

-Depuis que Metatron m'a inconsciemment aidé à voir ce que j'ai fais..., répondit simplement Naomi.

-Megatron ?!

-Metatron !

-Mais...vous avez vraiment des noms à faire peur, vous les anges...mais je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. Visiter des milliards de paradis, trouver des Nephilim, aider tes copains angelots, regarder de jolis mecs, et je t'apprendrais peut-être à te comporter comme une humaine digne de ce nom...et à ne plus être froide. Oh, et aussi à t'habiller correctement...et peut-être que penser à t'apprendre à bien décorer ton bureau ne serait pas de trop, et...

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? soupira Naomi d'exaspération et d'amusement.

-Je vérifierais que je n'ai rien oublié plus tard, toussota Jane, acceptant de se taire sur cette partie là. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à te faire devenir une âme.

-En m'arrachant ma Grâce puis en me tuant, j'imagine..., parut-elle soudain moins sûre d'elle.

-Exactement ! Dépêche-toi de te décider ou je te t'arrache moi-même les plumes ! Je déteste les anges, je ne me priverais pas de faire ça...

-Jane, je crois qu'on va établir quelques règles avant que je ne devienne une âme. Je t'interdis formellement de faire du mal aux âmes des anges qui seront déjà morts, c'est clair ?

-Et toi, je t'interdis de porter du gris ET d'être raciste envers les Nephilim quand on en verra ! renchérit sa fille.

-Ce n'est pas du racisme ! Bref...je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, alors...d'accord, j'accepte.

Et tout au fond d'elle-même, Naomi se mit à penser à un démon qui, elle l'espérait, avait survécu à l'épreuve, de même qu'elle espérait que Sam Winchester était toujours en vie. Mais tout cela disparut rapidement de son esprit lorsque ses ailes disparurent et lorsqu'une lame s'enfonça dans son cœur fraichement humain. Ca ne faisait pas si mal que ça. Et puis, elle avait connu pire. Mais le plus dur était passé, même si elle savait que Jane et Crowley ne lui pardonneraient jamais vraiment. Ils ne la connaissaient tout simplement pas encore assez. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Crowley redeviendrait au fur et à mesure un humain, peut-être aurait-il sa place au Paradis, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait réparer ses erreurs, mais ça ne serait pas avant un long moment, malheureusement.

**FIN**


End file.
